<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love on the Brain by kabigon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902455">Love on the Brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon'>kabigon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Future Fic, Getting Together, Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, cheating with each other, post-retirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s a sucker for Yuzuru.  Varying levels over their past shared decade and some odd years together, sure, but now he’s a sucker for Yuzuru the same way twenty-year-old Javi had been a sucker for seventeen-year-old Yuzuru.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love on the Brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Retitled because I realized I was an idiot and missed an opportunity.  Title taken from Rihanna's Love on the Brain.  You can listen to the song <a href="https://youtu.be/0RyInjfgNc4">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p> </p><p>It begins like this:</p><p> </p><p>It’s Yuzuru’s first set of ice shows post retirement and Javi suspects Yuzuru is feeling a little braver, a lot more daring, more rebellious and loose and less absolutely disciplined, <em> I sacrifice everything for my training </em> because there <em> won’t </em> be anymore training, not for competition anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The others stopped asking a long time ago because Yuzuru is <em> always </em> going to be Yuzuru (and Yuzuru <em> always </em> says no) but not Javi.  Never Javi because even after more than a decade he still has hope that someday, when he tells Yuzuru <em> We’re all going out for dinner and drinks later, maybe some karaoke after that </em> and asks him <em> you wanna come with? </em> that Yuzuru will finally say-</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Javi.  I want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Braver, more daring indeed.  A drink for dinner and not just tea or water, but something with alcohol in it -- mai tai -- ordered by an excited Evgenia for Yuzuru to taste, only for him to sip it all throughout dinner, condensation perpetually forming on the glass.  It’s too sweet, maybe.  Or the taste of alcohol is too strong.  Whatever the reason Yuzuru barely finishes it to be polite to Evgenia and the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>But later, in one of the hotel suites -- not Javi’s or Yuzuru’s, and thank God for that -- Jun hands Yuzuru a filled shot-glass, shouts, “Soju!” at him over the music and then shows Yuzuru how to down it in one go.  Things take a turn then because a gaggle of girls, young and veteran, happily drag Yuzuru away, promising they were only “borrowing” him for a second like Yuzuru was his to take care of.  And, he supposes, maybe Yuzuru is.  </p><p> </p><p>One second turned into an hour, maybe, he’s not sure because when he’s high off a buzz time works differently for him.  Who knows how many drinks it’s been for Yuzuru though, because when Javi plops down next to Yuzuru again, their sides plastered together on the loveseat, Yuzuru has the biggest grin on his face.  His eyes are barely opened, crinkled at the corner, his cheeks flushed, swaying to whatever music is still playing even though he’s sitting, and yeah, he’s completely shitfaced.  He’s definitely going to feel that tomorrow, Javi thinks.</p><p> </p><p>That’s tomorrow’s problem because tonight, tonight Yuzuru is having the time of his life playing whatever game he’s playing with the girls and Javi is going to let him have this.</p><p> </p><p>One moment to the next, eyes closed and then re-opening, he’s got a face full of Yuzuru closing in on him.  His ears fill with the sound of rushing water and the ocean, cancelling out all noise as all the girls hold their breath, on pause as they await Yuzuru’s move.</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck, Yuzuru is going to kiss him and he’s never really thought about it seriously before, nothing beyond the basic, vague <em> yeah, sure, I’d kiss him.  </em> Their lips almost touch, Javi’s heart pit-pattering a mile a minute thinking <em> yes yes yes yes yes yes </em> <b> <em>please, </em> </b>to hell with having a girlfriend waiting for him back in Spain, only for Yuzuru’s mouth to split into a perfect, straight, white teeth grin while bypassing him to kiss Maia on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Javi pretends he isn’t disappointed or that his stomach didn’t drop the second he realized he wasn’t getting that kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Maia, who is the sweetest, the most adorable, one of the few girls who looks at Yuzuru and sees “my dorky friend Yuzu” millions of miles before she sees “two-time Olympic Gold Medalist, Yuzuru Hanyu”, puts a playful hand where Yuzuru’s mouth had been and fakes swooning and fainting on the spot, eliciting laughter from all of them, Yuzuru included.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the alcohol has hit him all at once, because soon Yuzuru is drooling into Javi’s shoulder and then shaking himself awake every few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he says on unsteady feet.  “Time for you to go sleep mister.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru, now burrowing himself into the warmth Javi had left behind, whines and complains.  “Too tired to move Javi.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s a sucker for Yuzuru.  Varying levels over their past shared decade and some odd years together, sure, but now he’s a sucker for Yuzuru the same way twenty-year-old Javi had been a sucker for seventeen-year-old Yuzuru because he’s carrying Yuzuru back to his room bridal-style.  Yuzuru insisted.  Pictures were <em> taken </em> for God’s sake.  He’s thankful, at least, that everyone respects Yuzuru’s privacy enough <em> not </em>to post it anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Miraculously they make it into Yuzuru’s room without Yuzuru’s head or his knee banging against anything and he definitely counts that as a win, even if he’d struggled with carrying Yuzuru the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>He, gently, of course, <em> very </em> gently tosses Yuzuru onto his bed, tugging off his shoes and his shirt and his jeans, and tucks the blankets around him.  One last smile, and, because he feels especially affectionate and nostalgic, he runs a hand through Yuzuru’s hair, grimacing at the sweat and oil he feels against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru stirs the moment Javi thinks of leaving, opening his eyes to stare at Javi with pools of black.  And then the kiss Javi had expected before, the kiss he can’t admit to himself he wants because he has a girlfriend he’s supposed to love.  He’s stock-still, unsure of how to move, wanting to return it but knowing he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru slumps back with a soft smile and a thumb smoothing back and forth along Javi’s cheekbone.  “I kiss Maia before because they say kiss cutest person.  I use technicality.  Javi is not cutest.  Javi is most handsome.  Happy they did not say for me to kiss person I want most because that person is always Javi.”</p><p> </p><p>He would have been better off not knowing because knowing starts something sizzling inside of him, low in the pit of his stomach.  It feels too similar to want, to lust, to desire, and if he’s not careful it might devour him whole someday.</p><p> </p><p>When he goes to leave, Yuzu catches his wrist, and he’s looking up at Javi with pleading eyes and a pout.  “I know Javi has girlfriend but… please stay?  I promise nothing happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi is weak.  A sucker.  He’s twenty again and climbing into Yuzuru’s bed like he’d done in Finland.  Yuzuru snuggles into him while Javi runs a soothing hand down his back, content, and if he listens hard enough he thinks he can hear Yuzuru purring.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be so embarrassed tomorrow,” he murmurs into Yuzuru’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, the girls have videos and pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu tightens his arm around Javi’s waist, murmuring out, “Worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It continues like this:</p><p> </p><p>Javi tells himself it’s nothing.  Less than nothing.  He tells himself it’s not cheating, not really.  So he spends most nights with Yuzuru.  And?  They’re friends.  It’s what friends do, nevermind that this is a new thing between the two of them.  And the kisses?  For comfort.  That’s it.  Nothing more.  Nope, definitely not. Friends kiss each other on the mouth all the time.  It doesn’t have to mean anything more than what they say it means.</p><p> </p><p>They’d left dinner separately, gone back to their own rooms, each with their own excuses.  It’s near eight by his watch’s time when he finally steps out of his room again.  He’s cautious, walks slowly and quietly to Yuzuru’s room, sliding in the key Yuzuru had given him earlier in the day.  The door slowly swings shut behind him as he toes off his shoes.  He walks into the room sock-clad to see Yuzuru already on the bed wearing his pajamas, sleepy-eyed and hazy, the tv turned on as white noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he says, slipping in next to Yuzuru, one hand warm on his waist.  He kisses the back of Yuzuru’s neck and Yuzuru sighs happily, content to have Javi wrapped around him for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru hums an affirmative.  “But less now that you are here.”</p><p> </p><p>Javi chuckles into his shoulder, placing another kiss there.  “If you’re tired go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Javi, no,” he whines.  “Want to stay up.  Want to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru twists around until they’re face to face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only light touches at first, their lips barely grazing each other.  Another one, followed by another until it’s firmer, their mouths slowly slotting together again and again, connected and unwilling to let go.  How could anyone when Yuzuru tastes so welcoming and sweet?</p><p> </p><p>It’s not cheating.  They’re friends and friends kiss each other all the time.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Javi damns himself like this: He says to Yuzuru, out of breath, “I can’t.  We shouldn’t,” and Yuzuru is nodding along, saying, “I know, I know,” trying to catch his own against Javi’s mouth.  Lies.  They can’t stop kissing each other.</p><p> </p><p>So it’s more than friendly kisses, Yuzuru’s tongue in his mouth and all.  Javi will give on that.  But it’s still not really cheating.</p><p> </p><p>This indefinable thing between them changes near the tail end of the ice shows when they’re sequestered away in Yuzuru’s room – always Yuzuru’s because people know better than to come knocking when Yuzuru closes his door – and it’s slow at first like all the other times.  Countless by now.  It drags on and on and on, their mouths melding together and somehow, somewhere, they shifted.  Javi, who had been hovering on top of Yuzuru, bracketed between his legs, falls flush against him.  There’s a gasp, a nip, a whimper high in the back of Yuzuru’s throat that drives Javi absolutely insane, and then they’re moving together, against each other, rushed and hurried, Yuzuru’s ankle locked behind the small of Javi’s back.</p><p> </p><p>The fire that had been nothing but a small flame flares into life like gasoline had been tossed in, and suddenly Yuzuru’s fingers are gripping his hair, Javi’s own are bruising against Yuzuru’s hips and they can’t get off fast enough rubbing against each other.  Yuzuru’s rough, needy, <em> Javi, Javi, Javi </em> against his ear are pieces of gold and Javi doesn’t want to stop collecting them, <em> can’t </em> stop the same way Yuzuru couldn’t stop collecting his own until his body finally betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p>He peppers kisses along Yuzuru’s shoulder, his clavicle, his neck, buries his own moans there while Yuzuru’s lets his go, more fuel to the fire.  He sucks a bruise right behind Yuzuru’s ear, high enough for his hairline to hide but he’ll know, and so will Yuzuru and every time they’re in shows or rehearsals or at dinner for the next week, he’ll lay a hand on Yuzuru’s neck the way he always does, giving him a reassuring squeeze as an excuse so that he can press against his mark, the resulting shiver from Yuzuru evidence that Yuzuru is his, that Yuzuru feels their connection too.</p><p> </p><p>One final <em> Javi </em> and nails clawing at his clothed back and it’s over, a tidal wave that has Yuzuru silently screaming and both of them coming in their boxers, clutching at each other.  They lie together, soiled and messy, out of breath, light perspiration dotting their foreheads and Yuzuru looks so tempting trying to catch his breath, cheeks flushed, Javi can’t help himself, giving in to an open mouth kiss.  What’s one more when they’ve done so much already?</p><p> </p><p>It’s like the dam has been opened and can’t be closed.  They’re unable to stop and they’re more reckless too, driven desperate as the ice show season for Javi ends and he has to go back home to Spain to start his coaching season.  It’s no longer contained to Yuzuru’s room but backstage, behind curtains and closed maintenance room doors.  It happens during dinner, when Yuzuru excuses himself to the bathroom and Javi follows a moment later, locking the door behind him.  It’s a miracle they don’t get caught.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just making out and heavy petting though, orgasms thrown in there.  He still doesn’t think it’s cheating.  It’s not like they’re having sex.  Not really.  Something has to go into somewhere for it to be considered sex, right?</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>On his last night in Japan, it escalates to this: Yuzuru, right before their shared orgasm, chants to Javi, “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours,” and he asks Javi, “Are you mine?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s five in the morning, his flight leaves in two hours, and he should already be on a train leaving for the airport.  Instead he’s locked in Yuzuru’s room with him, neither having slept a wink but stealing more time.  Yuzuru sits on Javi’s lap holding their dicks together with one of his small hands.  It’s barely big enough to loop around but it hardly matters to either of them when it feels so good fucking into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>They haven’t done this before but maybe they held themselves back because they knew.  If they let themselves have this earlier Javi isn’t sure he would have been able to quit, isn’t sure he would have been able to stop himself from pushing until he’s balls deep into Yuzuru.</p><p> </p><p>Now they only have mere moments before distance and time separate them again, give them enough time to cool down and think clearly.  That’s later.  Yeah, that’s for later, when he’s on the plane not regretting because how could he ever regret Yuzuru Hanyu?</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru breathes harshly against Javi’s mouth as they move together as one – always as one, a team – and when Javi breaks away to say, <em> “Cariño, </em> I gotta go.  I really have to go,” Yuzu whines, his hips bucking faster, harsher.</p><p> </p><p>“Say again,” he pleads.</p><p> </p><p>So he does.</p><p> </p><p><em> Cariño, </em> he says against Yuzuru’s pulse.</p><p> </p><p><em> Cariño,</em> he says into the hollow of Yuzuru’s throat.</p><p> </p><p><em> Cariño,</em> he says into a shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses behind.</p><p> </p><p><em> Cariño,</em> he says, sucking a bruise on top of Yuzuru’s heart to lay his claim.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru whines, his hips undulating now, and he tells Javi the truth: I’m yours.  I’m yours I’m yours I’m yours.  And he asks Javi for the same: Are you mine?</p><p> </p><p>It’s terrible that he doesn’t even hesitate.  “Yes,” he says.  “Yes, I am yours, Yuzu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru’s body is bowstring taut when he comes all over Javi’s clean shirt and savagely he bites into Yuzuru neck where his pulse point is jumping a mile a minute, the skin salty and hot on top of his neck but Javi doesn’t stop, determined to mark Yuzuru for everyone left to see after he’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>On the plane, somewhere over the Middle East he remembers.  <em> I’m yours </em> and <em> Are you mine? </em> and <em> Yes, I am yours, Yuzu </em> and tells himself, it’s one of those heat of the moment deals.  That’s it.  And he plays dumb because so what if it’s true?  Yuzuru and he will always belong to each other, one way or another.  Their lives, their stories, are inextricably tied together, like the red threads Japan so fondly speaks about.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Inevitably, this chapter in their life concludes like this: Javi buried deep, Yuzuru trembling in his lap, his fingers holding on tightly to Javi’s shoulder, their foreheads pressed together with his mouth pressed together in a line so tight it must hurt to muffle his scream as Javi calls to tell his girlfriend it’s over.</p><p> </p><p>Javi picks Yuzuru up from the airport.  The show in Barcelona is still a week away but Yuzuru wanted to come earlier, wanted a stop over in Madrid because, “Javi always say Madrid is best city in the world.  I want to see.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’d been true when he booked the flight, it must be because he got a hotel room to go with it, some half-hour from where Javi lived.  But in the car it’s nothing more than a lie.  The air is thick between their twined hands.  Almost six months and thousands of miles apart and nothing has changed.</p><p> </p><p>Javi misses the first turn and then the next.  The one after that too, even though Google Maps had rerouted him with more than enough time to spare.  Google maps keep trying telling him <em> turn at the next left </em> but Javi keeps ignoring it, pretends he doesn’t see or hear and takes the next right towards his apartment</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, swallowing thickly, and Yuzuru fills in the space.  “I miss Effie.  Before hotel I want to see Effie.”</p><p> </p><p>The pretense is still there when they enter his apartment.  He asks Yuzuru if Yuzuru would like some green tea, bought especially so that he could see Yuzuru’s eyes light up the way it does.  They’re in Javi’s kitchen because Javi is making Yuzuru tea and Yuzuru is playing with Effie on the floor, sitting indian-style.  Javi can’t help himself when he approaches.  He runs a finger along the back of Yuzuru’s neck only to drop the mug when Yuzuru shivers.</p><p> </p><p>There’s tea everywhere, Effie having run off, but his life slots back into place when they’re finally kissing again.  Dirty, messy, open-mouthed kisses chasing each other’s tongue.  Yuzuru’s fingers work at the buttons on Javi’s shirt, gets one or two undone but he’s too impatient.  He grips each side and yanks, buttons flying everywhere, whining when he’s met with a white tee.</p><p> </p><p>He backs Yuzuru up against his table and Yuzuru hops on, his legs wounding around Javi’s waist to leverage himself.  They break apart only so much to pull off their shirts, Yuzuru pawing at the button of his jeans before their shirts actually hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.  <em> Wait,” </em> he says between kisses, yanking Yuzuru into him, their hips locked together.  He lifts Yuzuru up and Yuzuru hangs on for dear life while Javi carries him to the bedroom.  There’s lube, a fresh one, somewhere in his night drawer.  He just- he just has to find it.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru takes control, snatching the bottle out of Javi’s hand and spilling it all over his fingers.  He kicks off his jeans.  Mostly.  One leg is freed but not the other, the waist of the jeans trapped between in the bend of his knee.  It’s enough.  One finger, two, he doesn’t hesitate and he doesn’t lag, and Javi watches enraptured by how Yuzuru’s head tips back, his hair falling away from his face, those lips open in a perfect O.  Later, he tells himself, when an image of those lips wrapped around his dick surfaces.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not enough though.  It never was.  It’s quick and dirty work to warm himself up but Yuzuru has never been one to linger when the prize is so much better.  He slicks Javi up, holds him steady in one hand, positioning him and-</p><p> </p><p>Javi jerks forward, dislodging himself before he’s caught.  Yuzuru whines, dissatisfied and annoyed.  “Wait,” he says, scrambling for his phone, trapped still in his half-pulled down jeans.  “Hold on.  I have to-”</p><p> </p><p>This is how they work.  Yuzuru <em> gets </em> him so he does, sliding Javi in between his cheeks to satisfy him enough to hold back.  It’s Javi who doesn’t.  The phone rings but he’s kissing a line up Yuzuru’s chest.  The phone rings, and he’s whispering into Yuzuru’s ear <em> cariño, </em> so he can see Yuzuru fall apart.  The phone rings and he lays a bite against Yuzuru’s pulse.  The phone rings and he captures Yuzuru’s mouth in another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Javi say wait,” Yuzuru says when they break apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he breathes out.  “I know what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone rings and his hips buck into Yuzuru’s.</p><p> </p><p>The phone clicks over to voicemail and he pushes in, Yuzuru bearing down on him, working with him because Yuzuru <em> gets him, </em> muffling his scream into Javi’s shoulder while the robot lady speaks.  “Oh my god,” he wheezes out.  “Oh fuck.  Jesus Christ.  Can’t believe I waited so long.  <em> Yuzu,” </em> because Yuzuru feels so hot, opening himself to Javi easily and still clenching him so tight, the drag of it nothing short of heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru breathes harshly through his nose, body trembling, his lips pressed into a line so tight Javi is scared he’ll hurt himself.  He works his thumb along Yuzuru’s bottom lip, easing it out from under his teeth and Yuzuru, the tempter he is damn him, sucks Javi’s thumb in.</p><p> </p><p>The phone beeps for him to leave his message and he sucks in a breath to calm down.  He’s an asshole, he’s sure.  He should have waited with Yuzuru.  He should have called <em> before. </em>  But still, he’d rather she didn’t know.  She shouldn’t have to hear them fucking.  There’s only so much of an asshole he can be.  So he breathes like he's not wrecked, says into the phone.  “Hey, I’m sorry.  I’m really sorry.  You deserve better.  I’m breaking up with you.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s it.  Done.  He flings the phone aside, not caring where it lands, goal set solely on devouring and tearing Yuzuru apart.  There’s no finesse.  They’ve held off too long for there to be any kind of finesse.  Instead there’s the slap of skin against skin mixed with groans, moans.  Instead there’s thick and heated, fingers clawing at each other, leaving scratches and bruises.  Instead there’s only Yuzuru’s <em>fuck me, fuck me, </em><b><em>fuck me</em></b> and Javi’s answering <em>I am, I am, </em><b><em>I am.</em></b></p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>They come together, coiled tight, Yuzuru’s arms wound around his head, his own around Yuzuru’s rib cage, an explosion that leaves them winded.  He comes down to Yuzuru’s chin digging into his head, his ear pressed close enough that he can hear the fast paced, erratic thumps of Yuzuru’s heartbeats and feel the quick up, up, up movement of Yuzuru’s chest as his lungs refill.</p><p> </p><p>He shifts, a short pull and then pushes back in.  Yuzuru whimpers but doesn’t say, “Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands on Yuzuru’s waist he lifts Yuzuru up, off most of the way, and then he pulls him back in, forcing Yuzuru to sink down on him.  Yuzuru’s breathing quickens, catches.  Javi does it again, marveling at how slick he feels with Javi’s cum.  Yuzuru’s back arches and he props himself up with hands digging into Javi’s strong thighs.  A little more coaxing and soon Yuzuru’s moving on his own, wanting the pleasure and chasing after the burn.</p><p> </p><p>This time it’s less frenzied, less hurried, and Javi gets to admire how Yuzuru’s muscles move, rippling as it expands and contracts.  He gets to admire the long lines of his neck, beautiful like a swan’s.  He gets to mouth along Yuzuru’s nipples, biting them and thrilling at how he gasps.  In daylight, he runs one finger all the way from one cheek down to his dick, gets to hold it heady and steady, and he gets to bring Yuzuru off, his cum spilling hot onto Javi’s hand.  Dark eyes watch him as his tongue peeks out to taste it, to try, and then comes out again, confident this time, licking most of it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You are evil,” Yuzuru complains right before he devours Javi’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It never ends.  It keeps going like this:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m yours.  I’m yours.  Are you mine? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Yes.  Yes, I am yours. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why I keep writing PWP.  I might need someone to help stop me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>